The seventh year
by bookworm331
Summary: Lily and james hated each other but what hppens after a summer away for james and a change of heart for lily ....find out *first chapter extremely short review and i will lengthen i just really wanted to get it up tonight
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the one…

**Hey this is the one….The only…Bookworm331….unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J.K Rowling that lucky woman.**

Seventh Year with Prongs and Lilyflower 

Lily entered platform nine and three quarters with a smile on her face. 'This year she would make a difference she was head girl, this is was her year to make a difference, it was her year to shine, and hopefully Potter had gotten expelled over the summer' she thought as the wind blew her long red hair away from her face. "Hey James look, it's Evans!" Sirius said loudly enough for Lily to hear from where she stood waiting to meet her friends. "Padfoot….two words….SHUT UP!" James replied as he ran a hand through his hair instinctively as he always did when he was stressed. Lily chuckled at the exchange between the two best friends and met up with her friend Emma Begsman. "Hey Em, how was your summer?" Lily asked after a tight embrace. "Lily it was awesome, we went to France and Italy and the wizarding villages there are absolutely amazing. I brought you something back from Italy, I'll give it to you on the train." She exclaimed passionately. "ok!, Hey do you know who made head boy?" lily asked. She was extremely nervous about who it would be. "OH I think it was james." Emma replied smirking. "WHAT!! THAT OLD FOOL CHOSE THAT IDIOTIC ARSE??" Lily exclaimed nearly fainting from shock. "yup well I better grab a compartment….see ya lils!" emma cheerfully departed. Leaving lily to go to the heads compartment. As she entered the compartment she was was surprised to see Potter waiting for her.

**I know extremely short but I am really tired and so I'll continue this week I have like no plans so yeah…reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll add more to the chapters also so don't worry and yes I'm back…schools out and I have no plans so I'm good to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is chapter two I promise it's longer I'm sorry for the short first one I was super tired but I'm ready to give u a good one

**Hey here is chapter two I promise it's longer I'm sorry for the short first one I was super tired but I'm ready to give u a good one. Disclaimer….Jk Rowling owns it there I admit it ….**

"Oh! Hello Potter, how was your vacation?" Lily asked entering the heads compartment feeling down that her arch nemasis had made co head. "Well I can't say I enjoyed it but it was ok." James replied.

She could tell something was different just by the look in his eyes. The mirth was still there but there was also pain.

"How was yours Evans?" he asked and she noted that he actually looked interested. "Well my parents were attacked and my sister and I are left so not really well." Lily replied glaring with a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry but your not the only one." James replied in a dark serious tone.

"what's that supposed to mean?" she asked just as dark.

"well I lost my parent's too this summer if you must know, so your not the only one grieving." James replied instantly looking out the window after his little outburst.

They were interrupted by the prefects arriving for their orders and Lily gave James a glare that said they would forget the conversation before ever happened.

"Ok now that you have your patrols, James and I are going to cast a spell on all of you so that we will know if you are abusing your power and trust us we are NOT joking." Lily warned after they had explained the patrols at the end. "I would like to add that if you DO abuse your power, you will most likely have your prefect badge and priveleges taken away so I wouldn't mess with it." James warned a sparkle in his weathered eyes.

With that the prefects left the carriage leaving James and Lily alone.

"Look, Po-I mean, _James_, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. Why don't we try and be friends this year so we don't kill each other." Lily asked putting out a hand. "Well…._Lily_ I think we could do just that." He replied and shook her hand, A smirk growing on his face as an idea hit him. "What's with the smirk?" Lily asked suspiciously. "Let's play truth or dare?" he proposed hopefully. "Your on!" she laughed……

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"Everyone"

"Oooo Tricky, I like that in a girl"

"Shut up James"

"sorry"

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Why do you hate Severus?"

"He loves the dark arts and called you a mudblood"

"Don't remind me"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Again?"

"Yes. Now get on with the question you thick headed git"

"Hey that's not nice"

"Just ask the question."

"Who would you rather date? Me or Sirius?"

"You. Sirius is…."

They were then interrupted by Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Hello my lovely Lily flower, I'm so glad to see you missed me." Sirius greeted only to be met with a slap from Lily and a laugh from everyone else. The compartment door slid open again and this time Lily's two best friends Emma and Tina Endrows entered the compartment.

"Hey Lils, do you mind if we join you?" Tina asked with a smile at Remus causing him to blush. "Sure come on in, Ems you can sit next to Sirius and Tina, You can sit next to Remus." Lily replied playing a little bit of matchmaker between the marauders and her friends. "Oh lily, I almost forgot, Here is your gift from Italy." Emma jolted as she rummaged through her bag looking for a book to read.

"Thank you Ems, It's absolutely gorgeous." Lily gushed as she opened up the parcel to find a necklace with a small pendant that had been charmed to show the Italian countryside at sunset. "Your welcome, I enchanted it myself after I bought the pendant." Emily boasted glancing at Sirius as if to find out if he was listening to her show off.

"Wow Emily, we should have you join the marauder's, you can enchant our socks to show the gigantic squid." Sirius Patronized.

"Ok you two stop it, besides we had better get into our robes we're nearly at the school." Remus warned

With that they all got up and bustled to get changed before arriving at the school.

**Hey everyone, Hope that gave you guys a better view of my writing I would like to thank moonlight-pixy, CSIGIRL202 and Naomii Cullen for reviewing. If I get five more reviews I will try to get up two chapters next time so keep the reviews coming, with ideas and feedback. Thanx for reading.**

**Bookworm331**


End file.
